300 Motion Picture
by rainxface
Summary: Fang and Max: best friends. But what happens when the scariest numbers show up? songfic on "300 Motion Picture" by Roses are Red.


300 Motion Pictures

**300 Motion Pictures**

**By Rainxface**

**Hello my little darlings. So, again I have become bored with writer's block, and now I am writing this songfic. Hopefully you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: 300 Motion Pictures is by Roses Are Red, JP pwns MR, and I own unfamiliar terriroty.**

_So honestly.  
The way your body tells the story,  
of the summer nights you spent away from me.  
And honestly, there is no other place I'd rather be. _

Fang gazed at the figure, laying silently resting in the mess of blankets. Her hair, golden and beautiful, was spew every which way framing her face. Her steady breathing fascinated him greatly.

As he watched, slowly, the sun began to rise. It cast down yellow rays upon the couple in the old, shaggy hotel room. He started stroking her face, her warm skin hot on his.

"I love you," he whispered. He didn't care if she didn't hear him; he just needed to say it out loud in front of her, for once.

She began to stir, scrunching her face up as if to block out the light. Fang quickly glided back over to his own bed, pretending to sleep but still watching her patiently.

--

Max woke up, a hand was tracing her face. She stayed down, almost wanting sleep again, but not to miss the graceful gesture. She didn't move, as if she was still asleep.

She didn't want the stroking to stop. She knew who it was. If it was anyone else in the room, then they would be out in a second, flat, because of her roommate. His voice lightly floated through the air, the words taking her by surprise. And yet, they amused her kindly. To block out the giggles that threaten to surface, she 'woke up'. She squinted her eyes and inhaled deeply. The hand moved from her face and the bed lifted softly.

"Good morning, Fang," Max groaned.

"Good mor'ng," she heard as she got up. She walked over to Fang's bed and lowered herself down to his face.

--

"Time to get up," Max's voice tickled Fang's ear. He smiled and quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her over onto the bed, laying next to him.

"I don't think so," Fang whispered, his nose touching hers and their lips mere inches apart.

"No, I'm pretty sure we have to get ready for today," she mumbled, curling up next to him. She buried her head next to his chest, and his arms locked around her. He potted his face into her mess of hair and closed his eyes.

Minutes passed as they laid together like that. He almost fell asleep; she wanted to fall asleep. The sun grew higher in the sky, fading the moon away. Bright blue skies were facing the couple out from the window.

"Fang…" Max started saying.

"I know. Just a few more minutes. Please," he pouted.

"No. We need to get ready _now_," she said almost reluctantly. Fang smirked at the hint in her voice. She started pulling away from him, but his arms locked tighter. He pulled her closer.

"I don't think so," he whispered into her ear. He kissed her cheek lightly, surprising both of them. Max's cheeks immediately stained pink. An embarrassed smile played on her lips.

Fang stared down at her, his eyes blinking rarely. Small tears started forming in his eyes, wanting to fall for a couple of reasons. But once he saw Max's smile, the tears didn't go anywhere and stayed put. He stroked her face softly with the back of his hand.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, almost inaudibly. Their eyes locked for mere milliseconds before she looked back away.

"We really need to get up now," she stated, hiding something, I could tell.

__

So sound the alarms.  
It's going to take more than a miracle to save me from your charms.  
So sound the alarms.

_It's going to take more than a miracle._

Hours later, Max, Fang, and everyone else in their flock were sky born, soaring above the clouds. It was quiet as the six kids raced through the air, though Fang couldn't help but to notice the slight discomfort that Max was trying to hide. He flew up beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a low hum the only hint of a voice.

"Of course," she responded. Her gaze did not follow to his eyes, but laid flat down, unfocussed. Her body was relaxed, and yet tense at the same time.

"Tell me, now, please," he whispered almost next to her ear. Her head, tanned and burned, finally turned to face Fang. Her eyes were full of tears, and her cheeks were blotched pink and red.

"Find a cave!" she yelled out to the flock. "I'll tell you there," she added to Fang in a low voice.

--

Max wiped her eyes and stared at Fang. They were sitting on the ledge of a cave near a lake. Her breathing suddenly became sharp and hard. Her hands grasped onto the ledge turning her knuckles white.

"Max," Fang started again. He raised his hand to her face. He pushed back a few hairs from her face and then cupped her face in his hand. Giving in, Max laid down into Fang's lap. She let the tears go, soaking his jeans and her shirt.

Fang sat there, shock for a moment, before wrapping his arms around her. He propped her up so she was now on his chest instead of his lap. He rested his head onto of hers. Every couple of seconds, he would kiss her head or whisper, "It's okay" to her. Minutes passed before any noticeable deceasing sounds rounded.

As the last tear fell, Max lifted her head up to level with Fang's. She faced him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry," she said, hoarse voice strained. She pulled back her hair and revealed everything. There, printed in thin black ink was a date. Not to far away, at that.

Fang bit down on his lip not to cry.

He pulled her closer, kissing her everywhere but the lips. He cupped her face in his hands again and stared at her in the eyes. It was clear now, everything that Max was trying to show him. It was all there; it was merely hidden behind her façade. Behind her leader mask.

_  
And every smile that you fake could be your last.  
Spend another night here living in the past.  
And every smile that you fake could be your last.  
__Spend another night at home.  
_

"I should have told you earlier," she said. A few stray tears still fell down her stained cheeks, but Fang quickly wiped them away. He then kissed her forehead.

"It's okay. I know you'll make it through. You'll live," he lied. It was flat in his voice. Even she could tell. But even she wanted to believe him badly. "We don't need to tell the others. We can make it through. You'll survive. I know it." And so badly he wanted to know it was true.

But even he knew it was impossible.

Max nodded and sat up on her own. "We need to get to Mom's house," she said, all traces of tears now being washed away. "I want to go there." Fang agreed and brought her in for another hug.

As the sun began to set farther and farther, Fang and Max walked back to the cave, their tears and fears all gone but still inside. The younger ones were lost in games and didn't notice Fang or Max's entrance. They huddled in the back, sitting side by side, watching the flock play.

"What's for dinner?" Nudge asked suddenly. Her brown eyes looked away from her game and made contact with Max's.

"We don't have much, but we can each have a granola bar," Max replied. She grabbed the pack and started passing out granola bars as everyone circled around us.

"Hey, Ig, could you make a fire for us?" Fang asked once he finished eating. Iggy nodded and grabbed the Gasman to go head off for some wood. Angel and Nudge went back to playing their game.

Iggy and the Gasman returned with just a sliver of the sun left in the horizon. The two were quick to start the fire.

"I'll take first watch," Max murmured to Fang, her head now laying on his shoulder. His arm was around her, pulling her closer to him as if that would help from her being taken away.

"I'll take first. You need sleep." He kissed her temple and turned back to the mesmerizing fire.

"I'm taking first," she argued. Fang sighed. He did not want to have this discussion.

"Fine. You take first, but I get second. Got it?" She nodded and sat up. Fang relaxed his head and closed his eyes, not really asleep.

_And suddenly,  
I'm seeing clearly in the places that you always kept from me.  
And suddenly, there is no other place I'd rather be_

He watched her peacefully as she slept through his watch. She did not discover that he faked his sleep. But now, she had her time to fall asleep. Her head was in his lap, facing the fire with closed eyes. He stroked her hair lightly.

Fang wanted to cry. If only for the sake of trying to clear his mind, he wanted to cry. He let one tear fall, but that was enough for him. He couldn't let any more out for some reason.

--

The next morning came with a flash. Iggy had woken everyone up and was now passing around granola bars to everyone. Fang ate his dreamily next to Max.

"We're going to Mom's house today," Max started. "It's not that far away, so we're heading there and probably staying there for a couple of days." Cheers erupted from all of the younger ones and from Iggy.

They packed up what little things were out and put out the fire. Then, one by one, with Fang heading up on the back, they took off to Dr. Martinez's house.

--

During the whole of the flight, Fang was watching Max. Her hair was blowing beautifully in the wind, and her figure was perfectly shaped. Fang was scared, for once. He was scared of losing Max, his best friend. And his love.

Max touched ground, with the others following, five hours later. The house in front of them was the familiar Arizona home, where a lot of recovery occurred. Fang knew this time was not a recovery.

Dr. Martinez ran from the door and right into Max's arms. She then moved around everyone, even trying to hug Fang. And to everyone's surprise, he hugged her back.

"What brings you guys back?" she asked as they walked into the house. They walked to the back living room, and everyone sat around.

"We just need a place to stay for a while. Is that okay?" Max asked sheepishly.

"Of course that's alright! You guys are always welcome here!" Dr. Martinez exclaimed.

"Also, we need to talk privately – you, me, and Fang," Max added in a low whisper. Dr. Martinez nodded.

"You guys remember where all of your rooms are, right? Go and get settled," she told them. "We'll go outside," she added to Max and Fang.

Once they were outside, Max and Fang linked hands. Fang's head was bowed, as was Max's.

"Mom… I have bad news," Max started. She looked up to meet her mom's gaze. Dr. Martinez froze in her tracks.

"What exactly do you mean?" she asked, although she was eye-balling the two's hands together.

Max turned around and moved her hair from around her neck. The exposed numbers revolted Fang more the second time, as the date was approaching.

Tears sprung from Dr. Martinez's eyes almost immediately. She grabbed onto Max and didn't let go of her for several minutes.

_And every smile that you fake could be your last.  
Spend another night here living in the past.  
And every smile that you fake could be your last.  
__Spend another night at home_

Max's final week was over within an eye-blink's time, and still only Fang, Dr. Martinez, and Max knew about the forth coming date. They kept it secret and only said a few words about it a day. Max acted fine around the flock, but always broke down when around just Fang or her mom.

One morning, Fang and Max laid in Fang's bed, Fang's arm draped across Max's waist. The sun was just rising and they could see it clearly out the window.

"The date says tomorrow, doesn't it," she stated more than asked. Fang nodded and clung her tighter to him.

"I'm sorry," she choked out.

"You couldn't have prevented it," Fang countered, his voice shaky and rusty. He leaned over and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"Still, I'm sorry."

They stayed like that all day, Max turning to face Fang one the sun was passed the horizon. She fell asleep after minutes, but he stayed awake, watching her body slowly stop.

Her sleep carried on to the next morning, where she woke up lightly.

"Fang?" she asked groggily.

"I'm here," he replied. He didn't stop anything this time; the salt water tears he held in for so many years just started pouring out and not stopping.

"I love you, too," she said. And then, as if she planned it, she fell limp and her heart stopped.

Fang knew this and sobbed. Dr. Martinez heard him and ran into the room. She grabbed him in a hug and they cried. Max's body, so beautiful and young, lay on the bed, dead.

**So, I planned this to continue on for a few more paragraphs about how the rest of the flock found out, but I just couldn't go on because I hate writing character death, and so when I do, I'm crying my eyes out.**

**Smiles,**

**rainxface**


End file.
